civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Murri (Gambu Ganuurru)
The Murri led by Gambu Ganuurru is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Murri' Like much of their counterparts on the Australian continent, the history of habitation in modern day Queensland is undeniably ancient. With a history stretching back 40,000 years, the Murri people flourished in and around Queensland and Northern New South Wales, often conglomerating in the centre of their collective territory to take part in a massive festival that involved a pilgrimage of thousands, upon thousands of people to the location. Additionally, there are over 20 languages and nations within the Murri subset which include but are absolutely not limited to the Bundjalung, Darumbal, Djabugay, Dyirbal, Gubbi Gubbi, Mamu, Waka Waka, Yuggera, Turrbul. 'Gambu Ganuurru' Gambu Ganuurru, or Cumbo Gunnerah in an older spelling, also known as the Red Chief, or Red Kangaroo was a Kamilaroi man who lived in the area that is now the town of Gunnedah in north-west New South Wales in the 18th century. He had a reputation as a warrior and wise leader of the Gunn-e-darr tribe. The stories of his unsurpassed bravery, achievements and adventures were handed down through the generations and his burial place was treated with great respect by both colonists and Aborigines alike. 'Dawn of Man' Greetings to you, oh Gambu Ganuurru, great chief of the Kamilaroi and leader of the Murri! Your people are an ancient one, inhabiting the forests and plains of what would become Queensland and New South Wales for thousands of years. Loosely connected, you were all drawn together by the Feast of the Bon-yi, attracting people from thousands of kilometres away to the foothills of great Boobarran Ngummin, in order to feast on the decadent Bunya nuts, to trade, to converse, to offer truces, to be at one for such a glorious occasion! Great chief, mighty fighter, the lands you once inhabited have changed drastically. Your people cry out for your leadership! Will you feast once more on the Bon-yi? Will you defend your people, and lead them forwards to glory? Will your culture stand the test of time? Introduction: Aha! A new face at the feasts, I see! Greetings. I am Gambu Ganuurru, chief of the Gunn-e-darr! Tell me, how far have you travelled to get here? Defeat: The Murri people, slaughtered before me? And during the feasts as well?! What kind of hideous creature could have done this?! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Hold a Bunya Feast The Bunya Nuts have begun falling around the Capital! We should hold a tribal gathering to enjoy them once more! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Murri *Capital must be working Forest *May only be enacted once per era Costs: *300 Faith Rewards: *A We Love the King Day begins in the Capital and all cities with a City Connection *Border expansion increased by 100% in cities with a City Connection for 10 Turns Carve a Burial Tree A person of great importance is no longer with us! We should carve a Burial Tree in their honour! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Murri *Must have at least one unimproved Forest within your borders *Must have expended a Great Person in the last five turns Costs: *300 Gold *300 Culture Rewards: *300 Faith *Forest tiles claim adjacent neutral tiles 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now travelling massive distances to eat pine cones! PINE CONES! Can you believe it? Anyway, I'm naturally very distressed at the influence of your culture. Oh, do I want to try some? I guess a little taste can't hurt...” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Map, Icons, Leaderscreen, Pedias *''Senshi: Concept, Pedias, Compilation *''Neirai: Lua, Events *''Slippery Snake'': Icons *''Klisz:'' Lua *c''alcul8or'': Lua *''William Barton'': Music *''zwei: ''Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Sahul Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Australia